


Healing

by byespidey



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, he deserves only happiness, i just wanted to write a fic about vic healing from ep 12, i love vic, maybe this will be redundant after this weeks ep but idc, thats my son, vic centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byespidey/pseuds/byespidey
Summary: after the events of 1x12:vic tries to learn and heal from his current reality. it's hard however, when the only people he wants to talk to are gone





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> ok 1) I havent posted fic in like literal years. and never on this account so...im terrified. 2) i love vic and he deserves so much better. 3) hope you guys like it <3

The room was so still. If no one came to check on him it would be as if no one was there. Maybe there was no one here. No one human at least. No, Vic didn’t think there was anybody human in the room. He certainly didn’t feel human. It’s not like he felt like a monster either. To be a monster you would probably need to have your own thoughts. You wouldn’t be becoming more machine than man. Yeah, Victor Stone wasn’t human. And he hasn’t been since. . .the incident at the Ant-Farm. Incident. How technical, mechanical. He hasn’t felt human since then, maybe even before. He doesn’t even remember getting here, to his room. All he can remember is his father’s lifeless body in his, mechanical, arms. It’s all that plays around in his head. The video of him killing his father and the video of him killing his mother.

He knows the others have been checking up on him. In his haze he can hear each of their concerned voices trying to get him to move, to eat, to do something.

He hears Rita in his head for a minute. She’s speaking softly, just like she did that day with the Beardhunter. When his arm cannon went off.

“Come on Victor, I need you to talk to me. I know what you’re going through, Victor I do. I understand. Do you remember what I said about how we need you? That hasn’t changed. Please Victor, say something. . .” her voice got quiet towards the end.

Or maybe that was a memory of something she said earlier. It had been a week since the Ant-Farm.

He had about 50 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches sitting in his room. He knew Cliff made them for him. But it just made things worse. With every new sandwich brought to his room all he could think of was his mom. All he could think of was how he had disappointed her. He knew she wouldn’t be proud of him. No, not after everything. He didn’t want Cliff to baby him. To bring him sandwiches like he did for Babydoll. He didn’t want to talk to any of them.

There was only one person he wanted to talk to right at that moment, his dad. He wanted his dad. He wanted to scream, to apologize, to cry, to listen. Yeah. . . _the_ Cyborg wanted his daddy. Every time he closed his eyes he heard the video playing in the background. He knew they could all hear him crying. He didn’t know how to stop.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. With the stillness to the room disturbed he head jerked up.

“Hey” said Larry with Cliff right behind him.

Cliff looked at all the uneaten sandwiches with as much worry his robot face could show, “Did you eat anything Vic?”

“I don’t want to talk” said Vic, his voice low and hoarse. “Leave.”

Both men looked down at him with concern, or so he assumed.

“Hey, no more of this. Rita says you won’t talk to her? If you won’t talk to Rita well, I’m sorry kid then it’s either me and Larry or Jane” said Cliff his voice bellowing off the walls. Vic just wanted him to be quiet.

“Would you prefer to talk to Jane, Vic?” asked Larry kindly, softly. “Because I could go get her for you? We just want to you talk to us. Trust me, you can’t keep this kind of stuff in pal. It’s heavy.”

“I just want you to leave, please leave” Vic whispered.

“No can do kid. If you don’t get up and talk to one of us then we’ll have to force you!” said Cliff.

“Wait, wait no. Cliff we’re not going to force him to do anything right now!” Larry loudly mumbled to Cliff.

“So what? We’re just supposed to leave him sitting here? Really!”

“No. . . but there are better ways of getting him to open up without threatening him!”

“God, fuck. Ok fuck it I’m getting Rita and Jane. We’re clearly fucking useless!”

“I want to talk to Niles” Vic said with a small voice, interrupting Cliff’s little tirade.

“Niles?” Larry’s voice was heavy with concern. He moved closer to Vic’s bed, almost if he was going to sit down. “Vic. . . you remember that The Chief isn’t here right?”

Oh Vic knew. He knew. Everyone was gone. He’d only come here to help Niles. But he needed Niles’ help _now_. He needed Niles, he needed his mom, and he needed his dad. The rest of them, they forgot just how young he was. They forgot that he didn’t have 50+ years of experience. They forgot that even though he was Cyborg, he’d barely fought any real bad guys. Vic didn’t know what to do. Why wouldn’t Larry and Cliff leave?

Suddenly Cliff gasped, “WAIT! There’s probably some file in The Chief’s dungeony thing about your dad! I mean he had a whole file about my life. There’s gotta be something about yours!”

And for the first time in a week Vic looked up at Cliff with something other than sadness in his eyes and slight hope in his voice, “You really think so?”

“Uh yeah, well I-, it doesn’t hurt to check does it?”

Vic could practically feel Larry radiating concern and suspicion.

“What” Vic asked. “You don’t think there’s information about my Dad in the basement?”

Larry shook his head solemnly, “No, I think there definitely is but-” he stopped himself as as if trying to take back unspoken words. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Vic felt more hope and curiosity in this one moment than he had all week. He wanted to get up and go. To learn more about who his father really was. But deep down he understood Larry’s hesitation. What if he didn’t like what the files had to say?

He felt himself sit up, his legs moving to the side of the bed. One step at a time. GRID had been quiet. Whatever last ditch rebooting his father had tried seemed to have calmed his software. However, Vic still didn’t feel in control. Maybe it was an after-effect of the trauma he had been through or his new mechanical parts, but it felt as if he wasn’t controlling his movements. Anxiety built up in his chest. He was going to lose control again. He was going to lose control again. He was going to lose control aga-. Two different hands grabbed around his torso from both sides. Larry and Cliff pushed him up. Vic felt dizzy, the sides of his vision were turning gray. He could still feel Larry and Cliff trying to stabilize him, but when he looked towards the side of his bed he saw 100 pb&js. He felt as if he’d fallen off the face of the Earth. Vic felt as if he was going to fall, and never stop. He scrunched his eyes shut, fast.

It felt like 50 years had passed before he opened his eyes again. Everything seemed normal enough. Trying to take back control he took 2 deep breaths. Larry and Cliff were still holding him up.

“What’s going on?”

Vic followed her voice, Jane was at the door. And it _was_ Jane. And she looked worried.

“Is there a file about me or my dad in the basement? Do you know if Niles’ had any info on me?” he asked in a rush.

He saw a quick flash of shock on her face before she answered, “I don’t know. Probably. Didn’t you say he helped you Dad when he was uh. . . making you Cyborg? He could’ve saved stuff from then?”

“Yeah, yeah. Yeah he did help. And Cliff said he saw files about himself down there.” Hope filled his voice, “Ok I’m going. I got this guys please, I’m going.”

Larry and Cliff didn’t loosen their grips and Jane rolled her eyes.

“You’re going alone?” she laughed. “Sure okay. How about we come with you.”

“Fine then let’s go why are we just standing?”

Vic heard Larry let out a small huff of laughter “Okay, lets go.”

* * *

 

There were 2 manila folders filled with information, history, on Vic’s life. They were dedicated to Silas and everything he had done to Vic. But after everything Vic had said, he couldn’t bring himself to look inside.

What if the contents of the folders held exactly what Mr. Nobody needed to finally become the man in Jane’s painting? No, he couldn’t do it right now. He couldn’t. Maybe he was too paranoid, but instead of looking in folders that held more damage than they did good Vic decided to play a video from his memories.

He watched as his father, behind the camera, laughed as baby Vic reached up to his mother. He saw the smile on his mother’s face and felt her warmth. Maybe, he thought he was ready to learn more about his father. Maybe, someday, he will be. But for now all Vic wanted to do was listen to his parent’s laughter and allow himself to feel okay.

And perhaps, with the sound of his mother and father loving and caring for him endlessly is exactly what he needed to remember. Because without it he wouldn’t be able to defeat the evils in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry the ending was so rushed but....i didnt want to put vic in traumatizing situations so i decided hopeful was better. tell me what you think!!! <33


End file.
